I remember
by KuyaNR
Summary: It had been years since Temari entered through the gates of the Leaf.  Although some things have changed, there are a few that will always be the same...


I remember

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or any of its characters

**A/N**

**Sorry about the long delay for a story...the damn Error 2 stopped me from uploading any more, and I just wasn't in the mood to find a way through it other than wait :)  
><strong>

The feeling of the wind slowly brush by, catching the falling leaves in the air was a nostalgic feeling for her.

How long has it been since she'd last come to Konoha? ten, maybe even thirteen years?

She had stopped being ambassador for that long because Suna had far more important matters for her to deal with than just being a messenger.

"Miss Temari?"

She turned around to see a young boy, maybe about fifteen years of age approach her.

"Yes?"

"I was told to bring you to the Hokage once you arrived."

She looked around her. For ten years, not much had changed.

Temari knew her way around, even if it had been a while, but she didn't feel like arguing with the boy.

"Lead the way then, kid."

–

"Temari!"

The blonde stood from his chair when she entered the room.

"It's been a while, hasn't it."

"It definitely has been, Hokage."

Naruto smiled. "No need for formalities, we're old friends, right? Take a seat."

She did so.

"I must say, I never really expected you to get here, Naruto."

He chuckled. "Neither did many of the others, but I guess they were wrong. Now onto business about the Grass..."

They were interrupted with the door opening from behind them.

"Naruto, I already told you, your kid can't be here, or at the very least not dumped in my office, it just makes things troublesome."

"I thought he'd want to see his dad at work," Naruto replied jokingly. Though he had matured, the kid within him still remained.

Temari turned around, and saw a very familiar face.

Shikamaru looked at her back, slightly surprised at her presence.

"Oh, sorry. Didn't realise you had company."

Naruto grinned. "My advisor, Shikamaru Nara. But I'm sure that you already know him. Don't worry Shikamaru, she was just about to go to dinner."

Temari looked at him, confused. For one, it was still a couple of hours early for dinner. "Wait a minute..."

"How about you take her for dinner, just like when you were her escort some ten years back."

Shikamaru wiped the surprised look from his face. "Yeah, um, alright then."

Naruto walked over to him and took the baby. "It won't happen again. Promise."

"That's what you said last time. Just keep him with Hanabi or something, or even better, his mom."

Naruto laughed. "Alright alright, just go."

–

"I didn't realise you were back."

"Haha, I didn't realise you were going to be so successful as to be an advisor."

Sake was always a good way to loosen someone up, and after not seeing each other for so long, they felt it was a good idea.

Shikamaru chuckled. "Well it's good to see you again I guess, though you haven't changed a bit. Your hair is still up in that troublesome style."

"Like you can talk, pineapple head. All you've done is managed a scar on your cheek."

After an amused smile, they both went silent.

Temari looked out the window. "You know what we should do?"

Shikamaru looked out to where she was looking at. Something just beyond Konoha's gates.

He smiled knowingly.

–

They hadn't been at this hill since the last time she was here all those years ago.

"This place brings back memories," she smiled.

Shikamaru nodded.

"Do you remember the nights we went stargazing here?"

"I remember."

"How about that time we tried to hide from the others."

"Yeah," he smirked. "I definitely remember that."

He sat down beside her.

"And the first time we kissed?"

She looked at him. "I remember that too."

He kissed her, and she returned it.

The sun had just begun to set, the sky starting to go purple and red.

She put her head on his shoulder, memories coming back.

"So, you planning to come back again?"

They looked out into the horizon. "Yeah, I think I will."

Shikamaru chuckled and held her.

"You better not forget to, you troublesome woman."

End.


End file.
